


Heartbeats

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm good, Like I was scared no one would get it or like it, because i love it, but idc anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maya tracks time through the beating of her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> A story where time progresses in a unique way. People already read all all type of speeds. I guess since most peoples heart rates stay around the same, everyones on a similar level this way. This could either be really cool or really stupid.

She's calm now. Her heart beats normally. She counts maybe twenty two before she opens the window and crawls inside silently. "Maya. It's late." Riley says, sitting up in her bed. It is. Maya purposely set her alarm for one am for this. "I know. I thought if I did this at night, and it didn't work out, by daylight we could act like it never happened." Maya explains.

Theres five heartbeats of silence before Riley tosses her covers off of her and takes her seat in the bay window. "Do what?" She asks.

Her rate rate picks up slightly. Theres three beats before she finds the right words.

"I think I have some explaining to do." She settles on. Rileys expression grows worried. "Explaining? What needs explaining?" She asks. Maya takes a deep breath.

Two heartbeats.

"Remember when Lucas rode that bull? And you thought I liked him?" She asks, and immediately regrets her choice of words. "You don't like him?" Riley questions. Her heart rate picks up again, and theres eight beats before she speaks again. "I... no. Just, let me explain." She sighs.

"Okay, yes. I remember." Rileys says, getting her back on track. Another deep breath. Three more beats.

"Riley, I care about Lucas very much. He's my friend. And no one wants to see their friend be thrown off of a bull." She explains as Riley nods along.

"If it was Farkle, if it was Zay, if it was you, I wouldn't have wanted to see." Mayas words start to speed up as she tries to explain her case and she stops for a moment to regain her composure.

"I did what I thought you wanted me to do." She sighs. Riley gives her a confused look. "And what is it exactly that you thought I wanted you to do?" She asks. "It seemed like you wanted me to be with Lucas." Maya says. "But I now realize that wasn't your goal. What you really wanted was for me to be honest about my emotions. You wanted me to trust you with how I feel."

Theres ten heartbeats of silence.

"So now that I get that, I'm going to trust you. I'm going to trust that even if you don't feel the same way, you will do your best to make sure i don feel awful. Im going to trust that even after I say what I have to, and you don't feel the same, you wont stop loving me, and you wont stop being my best friend."

"Nothing you ever say could ever stop me from being your best friend." Riley smiles, and she wraps her arms around Maya in a quick hug. Maya gives her a small smile when she lets her go as she prepares herself for her confession.

"I'm counting on that. Because the next thing I'm about to tell you is I'm gay." She announces.

Another ten. She inhales deeply befoe she continues.

"At that campfire, when Lucas grabbed my face... All I felt was guilt. Because he was your prince. It's been that way since the beginning. But I also felt relieved. Because he didn't kiss me. We didn't kiss. But in that moment, I realized something else. I wanted to like Lucas, but I couldn't until I saw him as your brother. Because it was never him. I never liked him."

She pauses to let it set in before getting to what all of this really is. "Which will bring us to the question 'Well who are my newfound feelings for?' And what I want you to do is I want you to think about how many girls we know." Maya request.

Riley thinks and she doesn't have to think too hard. Maya knows two girls. Smackle, and herself. And she seriously doubts Maya is talking about Smackle.

"You like me?" Riley says. Maya nods. "A-and I thought, I thought we should talk about it. Because we're best friends. And I trust you. You told me to feel whatever it is I'm feeling. Well this is how I feel." Maya finishes.

Fifteen heartbeats of silence, but it feels like fifteen years.

"I also have some explaining to do." Riley says. She pauses. "When you didn't want to see Lucas fall off of that bull... I thought you thought I loved him like a brother. And I thought you liked him. So I stepped back. I stepped back, because all I want is for you to be happy. But, then I realized something else. Lucas is great. He's a great guy. But, he isn't you. I always put you above him, no matter what."

There's a pause. Four beats.

"I put you above him because I don't like him. Not the way I like you. You pushed me towards him, and it made me want to be with you. I like _you_." Maya nods and a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. 

"So. You like me. I like you. What happens next?" She asks. She lets out a sigh as she speaks, relief flowing through her.

"May I kiss you?" Riley says, and her smile is evident. Maya nods and leans forward tentatively, afraid she'll just wake up at home from this dream. Riley meets her halfway, their noses lightly touching, before Riley closes the rest of the distance, pressing their lips together.

Her heart skips a beat


End file.
